


Of Leotards and Pixie Boots

by pupeez4eva



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, YJ x Comics crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think he's Robin but he…isn't wearing any pants…" "I TOLD you — it's a LEOTARD!" - In which the team meet alternate versions of themselves. Crossover with the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leotards and Pixie Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just a really short fic about the YJ!Team meeting the original teen titans team from the comics (so, the teen titans with Dick as Robin, Wally as Kid Flash, Roy as Speedy, Garth as Aqualad, and Donna Wondergirl).
> 
> ...Basically, I just really wanted a fic where the YJ!Team sees pixie-boots-and-leotard!Robin xD

The Young Justice team stared blankly at the group of teenagers in front of them. The other team stared back, looking just as bewildered. For the most part, neither group had said much — other-Robin had loudly exclaimed "Holy smokes Batman, he looks just like me!" before seemingly realising that Batman was no longer there (apparently they'd been with their version of the Justice League before coming here), and had started exchanging panicked glances with each other.

"So…" Artemis coughed. "This…is weird."

Silence.

"Hey _you_ aren't looking at a weird version of…yourself," Wally grumbled, staring at the teen standing across from him, who was wearing a very familiar yellow uniform, with a _very_ familiar head of bright-red hair.

"I think he's Robin," Connor said, gesturing Robin's counterpart, "but he…isn't wearing any pants…"

"I _TOLD_ you — it's a _LEOTARD!"_

No one said anything, although other-Wally snorted slightly.

"It is, okay?!" other-Robin pressed. "You know, what they wear in the circus — and what about you?" He gestured wildly at Robin. "How can you fight with that much Kevlar? We're _acrobats!"_

"Hey, all this Kevlar keeps me alive!" Robin retorted. "Which is more than I can say about your _underwear and ankle socks!"_

_"Pixie boots!"_

"Uh…you know that sounds a lot worse, right?" Roy's lookalike muttered.

"Shut up Speedy," other-Robin grumbled.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with that?!" their Roy demanded. _"Speedy?!_ You still go by _Speedy?!"_

Other-Roy shrugged. "Of course I do. What, you don't?"

"I'm Red Arrow," Roy replied, sounding proud.

Other-Wally cocked his head to the side, frowning. "You…just changed the 'green' in Green Arrow's name…"

Roy shot him a glare. "Hey!" he snapped. "I'm completely independent of that bastard!"

"Okay, everyone quiet!" yelled the Wonder Woman look-alike — no one in the team had ever seen her before, but her costume resembled Wonder Woman's, so that's what they were sticking with for now. "Right, so that's Robin — " She pointed at Robin. "That's Kid Flash — that's Speedy — "

 _"Red Arrow!"_ Roy snapped.

" — and…Aqualad?"

"That's me," Kaldur said.

The girl cocked her head to the side, looking confused. "You?" she repeated.

"That's Kaldur," Connor told her.

"Oh." The girl blinked. "Well — we have Garth."

She gestured at an unfamiliar boy, who waved at them.

"Again with the underwear?!" Wally muttered incredulously.

"And…you three…?" The girl glanced at Artemis, Connor and M'gaan.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis replied. "I'm Green Arrow's partner — that's Superboy, and Miss Martian." She cocked her head to the side, studying the girl. "And you are…?"

"Wondergirl," she replied.

There was a moment of silence. No one seemed to know quite what to say. Other-Robin shifted awkwardly, and asked, "uh, so, you called the League…?"

"They said they'd be here soon," Kaldur replied. Other-Robin nodded, and, once again, they descended into silence.

"…So," Wally coughed, turning to his counterpart, "I am so glad you aren't wearing underwear." He paused. "On the outside I mean."

"Yeah, the underwear is weird," other-Wally agreed.

"Leotard," other-Robin hissed.


End file.
